Life is Beautiful
by xxOhDearxx
Summary: Andi's moving to Canada and will be attending the drama filled Degrassi High! Will she finally be able to over come the ghosts of her past? Or will this school just cause her more problems then ever before?
1. Chapter 1

When my dad told us that we were moving, I never expected that we'd be moving to a different country. Canada, to be exact. It's not like I was upset about it or anything, I mean, I HATE New York. Okay maybe I don't hate New York specifically, but I sure as hell hate the other people who live there. Always judging others by what they look like and making fun of people because they're a little "different". I was sick of it, all of it. Of course, I didn't think moving would really change anything, but it's worth a shot, right?

I started packing right away. Starting with the things I didn't need for the next few days. I took everything down for my shelves, books, perfume, pictures. I stopped and stared at one picture in particular. It was a photo my mom took of my and my best friend when we were 12. I looked so different then, I still had my long straight hair with these ugly full bangs and I would always wear bright colors and smile none stop. Now I had short choppy layers, always dressed in grays and blacks, not to mention I hardly ever smile anymore. What's the point in smiling when my only reason to be happy was gone... forever? I ran my fingers over the picture slowly, and placed it on top of all my other pictures.

"Andi! Come downstairs, it's time for dinner!" My brother, Jason, called from the stairs. I closed up the box and headed downstairs. My family rarely had "family meals" but we were having one this time to commemorate our last few days in this house.

I took a seat at the table next to my mom, my brother was sitting across from her and my dad was at the head of the table, of course. "So, Andi, did you start packing yet?" my dad asked me as he poured himself some soda.

"Yeah, I cleared all my shelves and some of my art supplies." I answered, stabbing the meat on my plate with my fork. I was a big meat eater, I tired to go vegetarian once, but that didn't last long.

My dad smiled at me and finished chewing he food then turned towards my old brother. "And what about you, Jason? What have you packed so far." My brother practically glared at my dad then made a kind of "pff" noise, then continued to eat. He didn't exactly like the idea of moving as much as I did. He had friends here, I didn't.

After that we all continued eating, no one said anything and all you could here was the scratching of forks against the plates and the gulping of drinks. It was painful... eating in silence, I really hated it. I ate quick and finished first, excused myself and cleaned my plate. I then ran up to my room and continued packing.

I really hope things are different when we move...

Hope you liked it! Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Well, we are finally here. Toronto, Canada. Our house was pretty big, well bigger than our last house that is. The moving truck wasn't here yet, and probably wouldn't be for the next few hours. I did a quick check of the house, it really WAS big.

"Yo, Andi, I call this room, so... you can have this one." Jason said pointing to a medium sized bed room. I didn't really care, I was tired and could really use a coffee but since our stuff wasn't here yet we didn't have cups or our coffee machine, so I decided to walk around town in search of a cafe. It was pretty cold outside, it was around mid October. So I putt of my fake, gray leather jacket, gloves and a scarf.

I had been walking for about 10 minutes when I came across a little place called "The Dot" I looked through the front window and the people inside were drinking coffee. Finally. I stepped inside and made my way to the counter. "Um, excuse me?" I said.

"Hey, what can I get you?" A tall guy with blonde hair asked me.

"Yeah, can I get a mocha, to go, please?"

"Coming right up." He said with a smile and then went to preparing my mocha. I discreetly looked around the small cafe. There were a bunch of boys in the corner of the place who were maybe a year older than me. There were also a bunch a couples having coffee together. It was kind of weird, we didn't have any place like this back in New York, or if we did I sure didn't go to them. "Here you go that'll be 3.50." He said as he handed me my mocha, I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the money.

"Thanks" I said as I handed him the cash. I was about to turn around and head out when BAM! My mocha and myself crashed into someone, causing boiling hot liquid to spill all over both of us. "Ow...Oh jeez, I'm so sorry!" I said grabbing napkins from the counter handing them to him. He looked really pissed and fiercely took the napkins from my hand.

"Yeah, you better be, freak." He spat out the last word. Wow, I haven't even been here a whole day and I'm already getting called a freak, great. I took more napkins to clean myself up and then the floor. So munch for my mocha.

"Hey, are you alright?" The guy from the counter asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, no big deal. Sorry about the mess..." I said, even though I whipped it up the floor was still sticky there.

"It's no problem, you're new here right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, how about as a welcome to Toronto I get you another mocha, on the house?" He smiled.

"Really? Thanks." If I was a normal girl, I would have smiled back, I would have been a little flirty maybe, I mean, he WAS cute. But I wasn't normal, not in the least bit. He handed me the mocha, I I headed outside taking a nice long sip. "Ah" It was good, really good.

I started to walk back to my house but before I could get very far I noticed people in the ally way right beside "The Dot" I watched from a safe distance, they were fighting. It was the boy I had spilled my mocha on, he was fighting another guy, he was a lot shorter than him and had long dark hair covering practically half his face. He seemed to be losing.

"Come on, Eli, is that all you got!" The boy I spilled my mocha on said. Wow, what a jerk.

"Oh, you have no idea, Fitz." Eli said. Fitz then shoved Eli to the ground, then him and his friends started kicking him all over.

"Stop!" I screamed. They all stopped and looked at me, even Eli. Crap... what did I just DO!


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Mocha girl." The taller one, Fitz, said as he made a B-line towards me. I started to back away, I wasn't about to lose another mocha. "What, you scared? Don't worry I don't hit girls." He said, slowly making his way towards me.

"Run! Get out of here!" The guy on the ground, Eli, said and then one of the others kicked him in the gut. That got me mad. I placed my mocha on the ground, took off my scarf, jacket and gloves.

"Oh, look who's tough now." Fitz said, laughing the whole way through. "Like I said sweetheart, I don't hit girls." Way to push my button's you jackass.

"Good, because I have absolutely NO problem hitting them." I said, which made Fitz's little friends making "oh"ing noises. He was a good arms length away from me now, I would have no trouble punching him from here, but he had to make the first move, or I could get in serious trouble. So I just stood there.

"What are you waiting for sweetie, go on hit me, as hard as you can." He said, turning his cheek towards me. By now my face was probably bright red, not from embarrassment, from pure anger. If he called me sweetie, or sweetheart one more time I swear to God-

"What are you doing! Get out of here! Just go already!" Eli screamed, another kick in the gut. I didn't even know this guy! Why did I care so much!

"Yeah, sweetie, you better-" BAM! Fitz backed up, his hand covering his now red cheek. Then all his friends backed away from Eli, so much for letting him make the first move.

"You better watch yourself, freak." Fitz said and shoved past me, his friends following him. I flipped them off as they left. Then I remembered Eli. I ran over to his side.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked, kneeling down. He was trying to sit up, it was obvious that he was in pain. His lip was bleeding and he had a big bruise around his eye. "Jeez, you look terrible..." I let slip.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically. I helped him stand up. He was a little wobbly as first, but seemed okay. "Eli Goldsworthy." he said sticking out his hand.

"Andi Walters." I said taking his hand in mine and shaking it lightly. "I just moved here from New York." His bright green eyes widened with surprise. "What? Never met anyone from the States?"

"No, it's not that, it's just... your accent, I was trying to figure out where it was from... I wouldn't have thought of New York." he said making a teethy grin. I fought my urge to smile back.

"Um, I should get back home, um, see— see you later." I nervously said and headed out of the ally way, of course not forgetting my jacket, gloves, scarf, and mocha.

I don't like him, I'm not really into the "bad boy" types. I just have a stutter, that's all...okay, so maybe I did like him... a little, just a little though! I mean, he has green eyes! How could you not fall for someone with green eyes? I sighed. I knew this place was going to be different, I mean, I already made a friend... well, kind of.

When I got home, the moving truck was already there and my parent's and brother were taking box after box out of it. I went over to help, this was going to be awhile. After all the boxes had been moved from the truck, the moving people helped us set up all our furniture and get all the boxes into their rightful rooms. It was already 10 o'clock by the time I finished unpacking all my clothes, make-up, and other necessity's.

I yawned. I quickly made my bed, took a shower, and changed into my PJ's then swiftly crawled into my bed and let sleep overcome me. I let the peaceful sounds of crickets chirping and the wind howling sink in, for I knew that tomorrow would not be as peaceful as right now, because tomorrow, I started Degrassi High.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my parent's arguing. I looked over at my clock, it was 6 AM. "Ugh..." I got up out of bed slowly and rubbed my eyes. I went downstairs and as soon as I did my parent's were quiet.

"Oh, good morning Andi." My mom said, she was in the kitchen with my dad. Both their faces were red, as if they had just been yelling, which they were.

I prepared myself a bowl of cereal with milk, pretty much all I ever ate for breakfast. I sat at the table and ate quickly, my parent's going their separate ways, my dad to work and my mom to making herself breakfast.

"I'm sorry, are yelling must have woke you." My mom apologized. I just looked at her like "yeah you bet it did." She put her plate on the table and sat down across from me. "It's just, sometimes you're father can be such a pain in the ass." I sighed. My mom always had something to complain about, whether it was my dad, my brother, or anything else that didn't go her way. "I just can't believe he-"

"Sorry mom, but I have to get ready for school." I cut her off and put my bowl in the sink and ran up to my room to change. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, then got dressed. I pulled on and black and gray striped long sleeved shirt and dark skinny jeans. I then brushed out my hair and straightened it. My hair was red, not bright red, just a natural red with black tips. I loved to dye my hair, it's always been a weird hobby of mine. After my hair I put on some make-up. I was never big on wearing make-up, just simple stuff, some foundation, eye shadow, liner and mascara.

"Andi, come on, you're going to be late!" my mom called from downstairs. I had to get to the school early to get my schedule and such. I ran downstairs and slipped on my black ballet flats. I got into my mom's car and she drove me and my brother to the school. "By guys! Have a great first day!" My mom called as we walked up to the school. The kids who were sitting outside the school all laughed at us. I just ignored them.

I looked up as the school, it was just a normal school as far as I could tell, with big letters on the front reading "Degrassi Public School."

"Come on let's go." Jason said and I followed him inside.

I couldn't wait to get into the office, all the stares and whispers were really getting me antsy. "Ah, Jason and Andi Walters, correct?" A man, presuming to be the principal, said. We both nodded our heads, yes. "Right this way, I'll go over your schedules in my office." he said and followed him into his office. As it turns out, I'm in all advanced classes, including 11th grade English and Math. Wow, I never go in advanced back home, grade points must be different here or something.

The bell rand and I could see kids running through the the halls. "That's the bell for Homeroom, better get there fast, don't wanna be late on your first day." Mr. Simpson said and pushed us along. My brother walked away from me to go to his homeroom. I was scared, I wasn't ready for this.

I quickly ran to the first bathroom I could find. Luckily there was no one inside, but it smelled of all kinds of cheap perfumes. I leaned up against a sink and looked at myself in the mirror. My skin was so pale I looked sick. I then began to snap my hair band against my wrist, I always did that when I got nervous or had an anxiety attack.

Suddenly and girl with short curly dirty blond hair walked in and I stopped immediately. "Um, what were you just doing?" She asked me curiously. I was starting to sweat, I hated confrontations like this.

"N-Nothing, I-I was just leaving." I stuttered and quickly grabbed my bag which I had dropped on the floor. I headed for the door but before I could make it she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Wait!" She said as she grabbed me. I winced from pain as she did. She looked at me, and then at my wrist which was still in her grasp and rolled up my sleeve. "W-What did you do?" I quickly pulled my sleeve back down.

"You didn't see anything!" I yelled in her face and fled from the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't even first period and my life is already ruined. For all I know that girl is a gossip and everyone will know what I do by lunch. I'll get stared at, and made fun of and have move again, just like last time. I walked all around the school, I'm not sure what I was looking for; a place to hide myself for the rest of the day? Maybe I was just looking for my homeroom, I wasn't sure. That's when I came across a handy-capped bathroom. Perfect! No one uses the handy-capped bathrooms!

I ran up to the door and jiggled the door knob. Dammit, it's locked. "You might need this." I turned around and there was guy wearing a kitted cap holding up a key with the handy-capped badge on it. "But I'd have to ask you why you needed it first." I started sweating again, what's with the people at this school? Needing to know every little thing about people.

"I-I might ask you that same question!" I spat back at him. He looked scared know. I wonder what kind of secret he had, obviously it was a secret that involved him having to use a handy-capped bathroom.

"I'll only answer your question if you answer mine first." He said smugly. I just stared at him, no one else is going to find out about my secret, no sir. He smiled and waved the key back an forth in front of me.

"Forget it! I'll find somewhere else." I said and rushed off. Though I would have liked to know his little secret. I knew homeroom was only 5 minutes and my time was almost up so I quickened my pace... bad idea.

As I turned a corner I bumped into someone and that someone just happened to be the girl from the bathroom... great. "Finally, I found you!" she said hooking her arm with mine. I looked at her like she was crazy, where was she taking me? "This is so you don't run away again, come on, I'm taking you to the nurse."

"No!" I screamed and ripped my arm away from hers. I started to breathe heavily. Even better! Having a panic attack in front on her. "I-I-I can't, I-I-I..." I was getting light headed, this SO wasn't going good. Suddenly tears fell from my eyes and just as I did, the bell rang, PERFECT! But before I could even think the girl grabbed me and the waist and pulled my head to her shoulder to hide my face.

"Come on." She said as she tugged me along. I'm sure we got stared at, but I couldn't see. Once we stopped walking I pulled my head away from her shoulder and she let go of my waist. We were in the nurses office, but there was no nurse in site. "Take a seat." She calmly said. I did so, I wasn't about to argue with the girl who practically saved me from public humiliation. "I'm Clare by the way." she said, taking a seat next to me.

I whipped my eyes and cleared my throat. "I-I'm Andi." I said quietly. "I'm sorry for causing you all that trouble." I looked down and started to snap the hair band again. Clare put her hand on top of mine.

"Stop that." She said and I did, she was being so nice, why? "You know, I'm not going to tell anyone, I know someone who... used to burn themselves." I looked over at her, why was she telling me this. "But he was able to stop once he, um... realized that, it's okay to be who you are, even if other people don't agree with it." She explained.

"Why?" I said softly. She made a "Hmm?" Noise, like asking what, only not really saying it. "Why are you telling me this? Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me." I said.

"Because," Clare began. "you helped out one of my friends when he needed help, and you didn't know him, did you?" I looked at her like she was crazy. "At 'The Dot', in the ally. That was my friend Eli you helped. I saw you just as you were leaving and it didn't hit me that that was you until after you ran away from me." She explained, again. "Sometimes people do nice things for others, even if you don't know them, it's human instinct." That's when I leaned over and hugged her. "What was that for?" she said as I let her go.

"Just, human instinct I guess." I said, and actually smiled, for the first time since... _that_ incident. We both laughed quietly. "Hey, can we get out of her? The smell of alcohol really burns my nose." Clare laughed again.

"Yeah, come on." Clare said and we both got up. "We're already both late for 1st period, so how about I take you to your class so I can use that as my excuse and you can use that you needed to use the bathroom, but couldn't find it so asked me to show you, okay?"

I laughed again. "Wow, Clare, I didn't think you were the kind of person who lied!" I said.

"Ugh, just go!" she said and we both ran down the hallway, laughing the whole time.

Maybe... my time at Degrassi wont be as bad as I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucky for me my first period teacher believed my excuse for being late, I just hope Clare had the same luck. Most of my morning classes were relatively boring and the teachers were going over things that I already knew. As I was about to does off the bell ran. I quickly looked at my schedule as I left the class room. My next class was 11th grade advanced English with Mrs. Dawes.

I slowly made my way to her class, I had the right to be late, I was new. I finally made it to the class just as Mrs. Dawes was passing back some assignment, I don't even think she noticed I was there. I slowly walked into the class, then I spotted Clare's short curly hair and quickly took the seat behind her. Then I went up close to her ear and said "Boo!" She practically jumped out of her seat.

She gasped and she saw who it was. "Andi! You're in our English class?" She said. Our? That's when I saw _him_ poke his head out to look at me. Eli. I weakly waved at him and he did the same.

"Um yeah, I guess." I said showing her my schedule again so we could double check. It was correct.

"Oh yeah,Andi, this is Adam." Clare said pointing to the boy sitting next to her, he had been looking at me the whole time and I didn't even notice until now.

"Well if it isn't the girl who 'needs the handy-capped bathroom' for no reason." He said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes.

"I still don't see why YOU need to use it." I said, then Clare, Adam and Eli all exchanged glaces. "Am I missing something?" I said feeling as if they all knew something I didn't.

"Okay gentle people." Mrs. Dawes said once she finished passing out the papers. "For our next assignment, we will be filming modernized scenes from Shakespeare." Great, this should be SO much fun. "Now I want to you break into groups of three," Clare suddenly made a circle motion with her finger indicating the her, Adam and Eli should all work together, great I'm going to be be left alone... again. Then Clare suddenly shot up her arm. "Yes, Ms. Edwards?"

"Um, Since Andi is new here, would it be okay if she joined our group?" I looked at Clare in shock, she really wanted to work with me?

"Hmm, yes I think that would be a splendid idea." Mrs. Dawes said, and the continued to tell one person from the group to pick out a film package. Clare began to stand up but was stopped by Eli.

"Don't worry about it, I got this one." He said and began to make his way up to the front of the room. As Clare sat back down I heard her make one of those romantic sighs... did she... _like_ Eli? Then from the corner of my eye I saw Adam roll his, she totally did!

"Clare... don't tell me you...like Eli?" I asked her and she once again almost jumped out of her seat. She spun her head towards me and so did Adam.

"W-What are you talking about?" Who's the one sweating now? "We're just f-friends that's all!" Adam and I both rolled our eyes at the same time.

"Come on Clare it's obvious that he likes you to. Just make a move already!" Adam spat out. He seemed rather annoyed at Eli and Clare's "relationship" or, lack of one for that matter.

"Oh Adam, Adam, Adam, you just don't understand girls at all, do you? Guys are supposed to make the first move, it's like, the law." I said. He just looked at me blackly and so did Clare, What was I missing here?

"Guys check it out!" Eli said as he made his way back to our desks. "We get to act out Romeo and Juliet. How cool is that?" Suddenly Clare and Adam looked at each other. I personally thought that was rather boring.

After that the class dragged on. The bell rang and I quickly gathered my stuff. I made my way to the door and before I could even get halfway out the door someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. "Ow! What-" I began, then I saw that it was Adam who pulled me. "Oh, what do you want?"

"Look, for the English project, let Clare be Juliet." Was this kid crazy or something?

"Why? Maybe I want to be Juliet!" I spat at him. I didn't want to, really, I just wanted to know why Clare HAD to be Juliet.

"You might think that I don't understand girls, but I do, a lot more than you think." Adam began. "This is the perfect way to get them to take the next step! If Eli is Romeo and Clare is Juliet, it's perfect!" Adam said as if it was the greatest plan in the world.

"Hm, nice try guineas, did you even look at the script? We're only doing the part where Romeo and Juliet DIE. How will that get them to take the next step?" I said smacked the palm of my hand against his forehead.

"Just trust me, okay?" He said and we made our way to the cafeteria.


	7. Chapter 7

After school that day, we went to the park to film the Romeo and Juliet scene. Like planned, I let Clare be Juliet and Adam let Eli be Romeo.

I went up to Adam, out of Eli and Clare's hearing range. "I still don't see how this is going to work." I said shaking my head.

"Look," he said as he set up the camera. "Eli wants to get a move on with this relationship as much as Clare does, they'll figure it out."

"Okay, whatever you say." I sighed. Adam and I walked over to where Clare and Eli were, apparently they had decided to throw in a kiss, or as Eli put it, "Romeo and Juliet's final kiss." He was EVER so dramatic with practically everything he said.

They went through the entire scene, not missing a single line, it was as perfect as it would ever get. Not to mention the kiss was defiantly not your average "acting" kiss. And even though everything about the scene was perfect Clare asked if we should do another take. Eli looked at Adam and he shook his head.

"Nah, I think we got it." Eli said and smiled at Clare. She smiled back, yupe defiantly not your average kiss.

After we were finished with everything we all went our separate ways. I was actually dreading going home so instead I went to "The Dot" to get a mocha. The walk wasn't that long, it was right down the street from the school. When I went inside it was the same guy working as the day before. "Hey, can I get a mocha?" I asked him.

"Oh! Welcome back." He said. "Yeah coming right up." he said and started to make my drink. "So, how was your first day at Degrassi?" Was he actually trying to make conversation with me?

"Good, for the most part... I'm guessing you go there to? Um..." I was going to say his name, but I don't think we were ever actually introduced.

"Peter, and I used to go, I graduated last year." He said while placing my freshly made mocha on the counter. I dug threw my bag and took out 3.50 and gave it to him.

"So, I'm guessing college wasn't your style, or...?" I questioned, hey he was that one that wanted to make conversation. He nodded his head. "Ah, yupe you would make great friends with my brother, he's in 12th grade and STILL hasn't thought of any colleges to go to." I took and sip of my mocha.

"Really? Well does he like coffee? Maybe send him in here one day and we could talk or something. Does he play an instrument?" Wow, this guy was great, making small talk with me _and_ offering to hang out with my brother? That's just... wow.

"Um, yeah I think he used to play the drums, but my parent's would never allow him to get a set so he was stuck playing in the schools band." I explained. Peter nodded his head enthusiastically. "Wait, you're not thinking of making a band... are you?" I asked him curiously.

"Pff, of course not! Last time I was in a band... well let's just say things didn't turn out so pretty." He took out a dampened rag and started to whip the surface of the counter to make it look like he was really working and not just talking to a random customer. "I was just thinking the we could jam sometime." We both laughed. Wow, ever since I came here it's been a lot easier to laugh with people, especially people I hardly even knew.

"Look I should get going, I have a butt load of homework, but I'll stop by tomorrow morning, and I'll even bring my brother along with me." I said and scooted off of the counter stool and headed for the door.

Short chapter I know... not a hole lot happened here... It was kind of just a filler chapter xD


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating much! :/ I've been in the process for re-doing my room so I had to disasemble my computer! I'm currently on my mom's and she doesn't have a good writing program (I'm currently using word pad... like really? wtf!) So, Once I get my computer up and running I shall write a new chapter ASAP!

OH! I'm not sure if I've said this before but, Eli and my OC, Andi, ARE NOT GETTING PAIRED! I would totaly LOVE for that to happen but I really couldn't do that to Clare :) Buuut I might pair Andi with some other unsespecting...fjbjdjfdhbtrannykdgjhgsfd *cough cough* sorry had something in my throat ;) Just MAYBE though, I'm not sure yet! HAHAHA!

So again, sorry I haven't been updating and I shall be back soon!

xoxox,

XxOhDearXx


	9. Chapter 8

The next day I woke up extra early so I could get to 'The Dot' then school on time. I quickly changed into a white tank-top with a gray cardigan over it. I then pulled on my gray acid washed skinny jeans and gray Converse. I had a pair of Converse for practically all my outfits. I put on some make-up then walked downstairs. My brother was already there.

"What took you so long?" he asked as her threw me my bag. I just rolled my eyes.

Once we got to 'The Dot' there were a few other students from Degrassi there, as well at Peter. "Welcome back." He said with a grin. "Sup." he nodded to my brother. He nodded back. I asked for the usual and my brother got coffee, black. We all talked for awhile and Peter and my brother seemed to really hit it off, I could swear my brother almost had a gay thing going on for Peter... It was so creepy.

"Oh, Jason, it's already 7:30, we should get going." I said pulling my brothers sleeve.

"Alright, alright," he said standing up. "Hey, dude, when do you get off? Maybe we can chill later." Oh jeez. I headed out before they could start planning their little 'date'.

When I got to the school I saw Adam and Eli standing outside. "Hey guys." I said as I approached them. For some reason Eli looked... mad, and Adam looked concerned. "What's going on?" I asked them both.

"It's nothing." Eli spat at me and began to walk away, but before he could get far Adam grabbed his arm. "What?"

"Maybe you should tell her, dude." Adam said. Oh jeez, what are they talking about?

"Why should I? She's got nothing to do with it." Eli said and shook away from Adam's grasp.

"What's got him so mad?" I asked Adam. He just shook his head.

"He's kinda right, you don't have anything to do with it." then he walked inside the school. Well, just kick me in the gut why don't you.

All of my classes seemed to blur out of my head because I couldn't stop thinking about what was up with Eli. It was driving me insane! Finally I had English. As I walked in Clare was leaning in towards Adam. "Do I smell or something?" She asked him. He then made a motion with his hand.

"Nope, you're good." He said back to her. What the hell?

"Hey." I said, Clare turned to me around to face me.

"You, me, lunch. We NEED to talk." She said and then turned to face forward. Ugh, now I was REALLY confused.

When class was over it was like a repeat of yesterday, I walked out and got stolen away to the side. "Ugh, what's with you Canadians and forcibly grabbing people?" I asked Clare.

"I'm sorry, I just... really need to talk to a girl friend right now." Clare explained to me as we slowly walked to the caf.

"Um, what about Ali? You guys are friends right? She's in my History class, she talks like you guys are the closest of friends." I told her.

"Yeah, we are, but she doesn't really know Eli all that much and-" She began but I cut her off.

"Oh, so this is about Eli is it?" I asked. "He did seem pretty distant in class today, what's up with him? He seemed pretty mad this morning talking to Adam too." Clare's eyes widened.

"So Adam does know what going on with him!" Clare exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm really confused, what's going g on with you guys? You seemed so, lovey dovey yesterday." We finally made it to an empty table, Eli and Adam we sitting at one across the room.

"I know right? It was perfect! But today, he totally blew me off, he didn't even say more than two words to me!" Clare explained. Wow, she was really upset about this.

"Um, how about I talk to Adam after school today? That is, if you don't mind working on editing the video project by yourself." I asked her, it was the least I could do since she practically saved me my first day here.

"Oh, yes! Anything to find out what's going on! Thanks you SO much Andi!" She said and hugged me.

"Heh, no problem, anything for a friend." I said, and a sudden wave of sadness came over me. I had said this to _her_ once... if only I had stayed true to it.

I'M BACK! Lol, Didn't I post that authors note, like, yesterday? Wow, I'm so lame! Anyways, next chapters ganna be VERY interesting, so STAY TUNED! xD


End file.
